


For the love of a Hobbit

by Delanor_Took



Series: Erebor Hobbits and their mishaps. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fear of snow, Fili/OFC - Freeform, Mirana Grimb, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanor_Took/pseuds/Delanor_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins left the shire after the Quest for Erebor to live with his One, Thorin Oakenshield in the Lonely mountain. Several months later he finds himself taking care of his orphaned cousin Frodo,playing host to his beautiful cousin Mirana Grimb and dealing with Fili courting Mirana all while preventing her from killing Fili over his intentions.</p><p>But when winter hits he and Mirana are going to come face to face with their biggest fears and most painful memories. And its going to take Thorin and Fili to rescue the Ereborian hobbits from their deepest fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do you fear?

Snow. To most in Middle Earth it was a beautiful thing. To the Shire folk it was hell. The winter, while far and few between, was a dreaded and feared occasion. In winter the Shire had the Fells. The Fells was when the rivers surrounding the Shire froze over and allowed orcs, wargs and wolves into the Shire. Twice over the Fells Winters have created horrors. In the two winters 30 hobbits lost their lives before they were able to get rid of the horrors. So to hobbits the winter, even snow is horrific. That fear did not pass over Bilbo Baggins nor his cousins Frodo Baggins and Mirana Grimb. 

So when the first snow fall hit Erebor the three Lonely Mountain hobbits shut them selves in their chambers. Bilbo and Frodo snuggled into the blankets on the huge bed that Bilbo shared with Thorin while Miriana sat cuddled in layers and layers of blankets in the plush chair infront of the fire. 

Her huge purple eyes reflected the fires and shimmered with tears that hit the blankets. She snuggled even deeper as memories clouded her mind. Even as much as a warrior as Mir was she was still plagued with the nightmares of the Fells. And Mirana was a warrior. She was the best fighter that the Shire had ever put out, which isn't a huge leap but no matter how much blood spilt over her hands and splashed at her feet she couldn't get the screams and red stained snow out of her mind. And seeing the snow haunted her mind even more. 

She glanced over at her cousins. Bilbo. God she loved her cousin. He was the only one in the Shire that still talked to her. Once she had turned to a life of killing most of the Shire had pretended she didn't exist. Like she had died that night with her parents. Like she was a Fells victim. But because she had taken up a sword and fought and turned it into her life she was shunned. But Bilbo had always talked to her. Always. She knew that it was the way Belladonna and Bungo raised him and she was greatful for her aunt and uncle.  
When Gandalf had asked her to escort Frodo, the son of her other beloved cousins Drogo and Primula Baggins, to the Lonely Moutain after the unfortuate deaths of his parents she had been skeptical. She knew that Bilbo was living there after his journey with the dwarf party for the reclaimation of Erebor so she knew thats who she was leaving him with but she had always been wary of people she didn't know well. And she didn't know the dwarrows. She had told Gandalf she would escort Frodo but would stay in Erebor to make sure her cousins were happy and safe and comfortable. 

What she hadn't counted on was that Bilbo was engaged to the King Under the Mountain. He was very happy with Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror and was even more so to have Frodo come live with them. Mirana had been a bit taken aback by this but she was still going to stay to see Frodo settled. 

While she was settling Frodo and catching up with Bilbo she hadn't expected herself to be caught up by a dwarf. Fili, Thorin's nephew, was a small tornado and fascinated her. He had wormed his way into her heart quite quickly during her first few weeks in the mountain. With his funny antics and pranks with his brother he made her laugh and put a real smile on her face. Before she knew it she was being courted by Prince Fili of the line of Durin and was in a solid romance. 

Mirana was not one for solid. She hadn't had anything solid since the death of her parents over 20 years ago. Her own house wasn't a solid place to go, she only spent a few days out of the year there because she was always on the road with missions and jobs. Now she had a set of rooms that had most of her items from her small home and an intended who was vehmently courting her. She was happy with this new development in her new life. She still kept with some of her jobs and works, minor jobs that didn't keep her away for long. 

Though now, as she watched Frodo curl into Bilbo she wondered how long they could keep their fears a secret from their intendeds. She had heard from Bofur and Bombur that the Durin's loved the snow and were planning a snow festival. Thats how the three hobbits ended up in Bilbo's chambers. 

As Mirana conteplated what she was going to do the doors to the chambers banged open. The entire Company, lead by Thorin and Dis, entered into the sitting room all dressed for the winter weather. They were talking in their loud booming voices which came to a grinding halt when they saw the three hobbits firmly encased in blankets. Mirana was just peeking out over the thick woolen ones as she was curled on the chair and Bilbo just stirred a bit with Frodo before sleeping on. 

"Mirana what are you doing?! Theres snow on the ground! Come on! Lets go outside. You love the outside!" shouted Fili as he ran to his intended and scooping her up from the blankets. 

She squeaked in protest as he set her on the floor as Dis went to collect her winter clothes and shoes for the snow. The second her feet touched the ground she darted to the bed and snuggled down with her cousins, eyes wary at Fili and the others. 

"Mir?" said Fili, a worried gaze at his beloved. She was shaking under the blankets and had a look of pure terror in her eyes. 

"No Fili. I'm good." 

Fili looked with worry at the faces of his family. Mirana was the bravest and strongest person he knew besides his mom, uncle and Bilbo. So seeing this fear and terror on her face was breaking his heart and worrying him to no end. He could see the worry on their faces as well. 

"Mirana whats wrong? Is everything okay?" inquired Dis. concern etched on her face. Dis loved Mirana. The adorable hobbit was so kind and sweet to her son but she was never afraid to put Fili in his place if he needed it. She was good for him and good for the future of Erebor. 

"Its.....its the snow. I can't. Its the memories Fee, I can't go out there. Please. Don't make me." 

Fili looked with fear in his eyes at his mother, uncle, and brother. He didn't know why she was so upset but he was going to find out.


	2. Sadness

"It was the worst winter we have ever had. We call it the Fells Winter. 

The Shire is a vast place of warm weather and green hills. We never got cold weather other then a slight chill in the air. 

So when the winter hit no one was prepared. We thought it would pass after a few days. It didn't. 

For 4 months the Shire was plunged into chaos. Our food stores went down to nothing and the hobbits are used to their food. Most families had more then one child and some had over a dozen so to feed them the parents often went without. 

The clothes we wore was not set for winter so it was a mad dash to make clothes to work and make them warm enough and weather proof. 

Children and adults alike got deathly ill from various colds, coughs and shakes. The medicine stores ran down and due to not being able to harvest our plants we were relying on back medicines and what ever we could find. 

But the worst came one week into the Fells. The Brandywine river froze over which not only stopped fishing and the light travel to and from the end of the shire but it allowed Orcs and Wargs and wolves into the Shire. And you all know that Shire folk are not fighters. So if you went out you pretty much sentenced your self to death. 

My parents, Arabella and Lano were the only hobbits in the shire that truly know how to wield weapons. My mother was a Took, which by Tookish nature meant she was headstrong and powerful. She never backed down from a fight and early on in her life asked some Rangers who passed through Bree to teach her how to wield a sword. And they taught her well and she taught my father. They both were formidable opponents and even traveled with the Rangers before and after my birth. 

So they would escort others to where ever they needed to go. But one day there were too many Orcs and my parents couldn't hold them off. They tried so hard and fought to their last breaths but it wasn't enough and the winters toll had taken its effect on them. I watched them be slaughtered. After that I was living with Bilbo and his family and the Shire lost its only form of protection.

Even after the winter was over there were still casualties. Bilbo's father, Bungo, got severly sick and never truly recovered from the winter cough he had.  
It took us a year to finally get our stores back to normal and bury the 20 hobbits that died during that time. Including my parents. 

I left right after that. I couldn't stand the pity looks I got. Or the fact that everyone thought I was crazy for wanting revenge against the monsters that killed them.So I left and went to hunt and kill the Orcs that left the Shire in ruins and thats how we ended up here. 

Winter just reminds us, even Frodo who has never seen the winter, about the tragedy and deaths and blood shed that the shire felt. It has no good memories for us." 

Mirana finished her tale with a heavier heart and sadness all over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I UPDATED! Yeah its a bit short but i just wanna put the story out there before the real stuff goes down:)  
> So Comment and Kudos are welcome!


	3. White

It was White.

So cold and White.

No, no, NO!

It's too white. 

Why are you screaming?

It's white.

Red dots.  
Red wave. 

Its all Red now.

No.

 

-Poem by Mirana Grimb (hobbit of the shire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short. I needed to give you a perspective of others

**Author's Note:**

> Well My first hobbit Fic. Please comments are appreciated. Mirana is a totally original character.  
> Also un beta-ed.


End file.
